The Power of One
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: A mysterious new girl arrives in the small town of Beacon Hills. Rescued by the alpha pack and now forced to do their bidding, she falls in love with Stiles. But what will happen when Scott finds out she's working with the enemy? Even worse when the alphas find out she's in love with their enemy.
1. Prologue

"One minute Reynolds!" The guard's voice echoed throughout the shower. I sighed and stepped completely under the water trying to drown out the world around me. Sometimes it takes everything in me to keep from going mad from all of the screaming. There's never really a peaceful moment, but maybe that's the point.

It's a pity that I'm forced to have an escort, otherwise I'd have drowned myself in the showers already. "Time's up!" Her voice snapped me back to reality. The water was freezing as it ran down my body. Maybe I am crazy after all, I welcomed the numbness of the icy water. "I know you can hear me."

I smirked as I continued to ignore her. "Fine, you want to act like a child then I'll treat you like one. If you're not out in ten seconds then I'll drag you out myself." She began counting and I knew that my time had run out. I reluctantly turned off the shower and began wrapping myself in a towel.

Crash! Startled, I quickly turned and came face to face with a fresh blood stain dripping down the window. "I'm coming in." I felt my arm being jerked roughly behind me.

"Wait! I need to see something." I shouted. "You had your time." "The window, something hit the window." Curiosity had gotten to the guard as she stopped and faced the window. "It's just a bird." she replied hastily before once again jerking me toward the exit.

A bird? Why would a bird fly anywhere near a low barred window? That didn't make any sense, but I had no time to think as I was led down the hall in nothing but a towel. "Change into your clothes, lights out will be in two minutes."

I heard the cell door close behind me and I was once again alone with my thoughts. I did as the guard had ordered and exchanged the wet towel for some dry clothes. I couldn't get the bird out of my head though. What would have distracted it long enough for it to crash? It was unnatural.

Lost in thought, I settled myself onto my cot. The lights were shut off and I was engulfed in darkness.

**************************************************************************************************************

Sleep is just a five letter meaningless at Eichen House. I find myself drifting in and out of consciousness but the screaming makes it impossible to stay out for long. I laid on my cot trying to drown out the noise, and all at once the screams had stopped.

It was as if the mute button was pressed during an action sequence. I slowly sat up and made my way to the cell door.

Guards were swarming through the halls barking orders into their radios. Some were covered in blood with torn up clothes. I quickly went over to the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the attackers.

"Zoey!" I turned to see a very flustered Dr. Valack standing outside of my cell. "We haven't got much time." The door opened and I was quickly being dragged down a maze of hallways. "I don't understand, what's going on?" He didn't answer, he just kept dragging me behind him.

"Dr. Valack?" Before I could say anything else, the doctor shoved me into a dark room. "Guards." I felt myself being grabbed from behind and suddenly the room was flooded with a bright light. My breath caught as I took in my surroundings. I was in trouble. "Put her on the chair, we're running out of time."

Struggling was useless, the guards were twice my size. I was soon strapped down to a operating chair. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" My voice hitched as I could no longer hide my desperation. Dr. Valack turned away from me and began prepping his instruments.

"Zoey I don't think you understand just how special you are. You're a really unique individual and nobody knows it. You don't even know it." He came towards me with a pair of scissors in hand. I felt his hands pulling strands of my hair and heard the snipping sounds. "I've spent a good portion of my life looking for a person of your abilities and I was foolish enough to think I'd have more time with you. I should've known that I wasn't the only one hunting you down."

He put the scissors down on the table and picked up a small drill. My heart began pounding at the sight of it. "Why am I so special?" I asked. A part of me hoped that keeping him talking would prolong my fate, but there was no escaping my binds.

"Did you know that Trepanation is used to treat mental illnesses? It's an archaic practice but is still used in rare medical cases. I recently have figured a way to access the memories of my patients. I can make them forget or remember, it can really come in handy. There are more painless ways of going about this but as you understand time isn't on your side. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

I could feel the cool tip of the drill against my temple as it began to pierce my skin. "Now do try to hold still dear." I felt the guard's hands hold my head in place and I screamed as searing pain shot through my head.

**So Valack is back to his usual experimentation, but why is he so interested in Summer Reynolds?  
Thank you for bearing with me, you can expect the next chapter to be up someone this week. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1

The pain was enough to send Zoey out of consciousness but every time she would fade out Valack would only pull her back. That's when she began wanting to bleed out onto the table. Anything would be better than the horrendous pain that she was suffering from, even death.

"Stay with me Zoey." His sinister voice echoed throughout the room sending chills down her spine. A high pitched scream erupted from Summer as the drill was pushed further into her skull.

_Is this the end? _She thought.

It seemed like hours before the drill stopped and was retracted from her head. The amount of blood that she had lost was significant and it left her wondering how she was still alive. The room started spinning as she tried to get a better look at what Valack was up to next.

His back was turned, concealing his actions but the girl had a knowing feeling that what happens next would not be enjoyable. He turned revealing two electrical probes in his hand. As he began attaching them both to her temple, Zoey let out a muffled protest.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. She could hear the soft sound of the electrical buzz of the machine being turned on. Her sped up as she slowly realized that she was going to be the victim of electric shock therapy.

"Have you ever heard of the Milgram Experiment?" Zoey didn't answer. "It was an experiment that took place in 1963 where volunteers had to administer an electric shock to a person who answered wrongly during a questioner. More than 63% of the volunteers kept administering the shock even when the machine was turned on to the highest level. And eventually the people ended up giving the right answer to avoid the pain."

Valack turned the dial on the machine sending a small series of shocks to Zoey. The pain was manageable but it didn't stop her from letting out a small whimper.

"Let's find out if we can replicate the results. As long as you follow my instructions then you will be unharmed." The lights in the room flickered as another shock was carried out.

"Where were you born?" "Ann Arbor, Michigan." The lights flickered sending another wave of pain to her. "You were born in Berkley, California. Just outside of Beacon Hills." A series of shocks were executed until she had repeated the sentence.

****************************************************************************************

She had no idea how long these events had went on for but by the time Valack had finished with her, her memories had been completely wiped and were replaced with a false life. Unfortunately for her, the memories of Eichen House would forever be burned into her mind.

As Valack began taking off the probes there was a loud banging on the door. Valack calmly continued stowing his instruments, not at all phased by the intruders that were trying to get in. His work was finished. With one last satisfied glance at the half unconscious girl on the chair, he disappeared through the back door.

The door swung open reveling a very pissed off set of twins. After quickly surveying the room, they immediately rushed to Zoey and began assessing the damages. Zoey flinched away from their touch.

"It's ok, we're not here to hurt you." His voice reverberated in her head as she began to lose consciousness. Through blurred vision she could scarcely make out his blond hair. His eyes were brown, but not the muddy brown. It was more like the color of tree bark.

Tree bark? She had no idea why she found trees to be so attractive that she would compare it to the eyes of her rescuers. She felt the restraints loosen against her wrists and soon she was being lifted into a pair of arms. She let out a tiny whimper as the twin held her weight.

With a worried glance at his brother, he immediately set her back down. "What are you doing? We need to get out of here before the guards find us again." "I know that, but she's in a lot of pain and I don't want to make it worse." The other growled. "Ethan, you're an alpha remember? You can take her pain."

The twin nearest to the door rolled his eyes at his brother's forgetfulness. Ethan let out a frustrated sigh and gently placed his hand on her arm. Black began flowing up through his veins as her pain flowed through him. Suddenly her heavy panting faded into steady breaths. "Great, now come on."

He scooped her effortlessly into his arms and began running after his twin. "Ennis should have the car waiting out front, I don't think we'll have a problem with the guards again." "Aiden, we can't take her back to the penthouse, she's too injured."

They passed swiftly through the closed unit and found themselves back in the reception hall. "Where else can we take her?" Aiden asked heatedly. The guards were laying in pools of their blood near the entrance. They were soon greeted by the rush of cold air as they made their ways outside and through the iron gates.

"Took you long enough." The large muscular man known as Ennis stood waiting outside of the black Ford Audi. "Where'd you find the car?" "Doesn't matter, just get her inside." Ennis went and climbed into the driver's seat while Ethan and Aiden set the half lifeless girl in the backset. Aiden climbed into the front seat while Ethan continued to monitor Zoey's heath.

The car pulled out of the driveway and sped along the road. "We have to get her to the hospital." Ethan stated as he watched the girl struggle for breath. "Oh yeah what a great idea. Walk into the hospital covered in blood with a girl with a hole in her head. Great plan."

The sarcasm rolled off of Aiden's tongue as he continued to direct Ennis back to the penthouse. "She'll die if we take her back. We don't have the necessary resources to heal her." Ethan wasn't about to give up the fight.

Their orders was to bring the girl back alive and as the minutes ticked by, the girl was getting closer to death. He could hear his brother let out a low growl. "Then where do you suppose we take her then?" The car was silent as everyone tried to come up with a plan.

"The vet. We'll take her to the vet." Without any further arguments, the alphas drove down the empty road towards the veterinarian office.


End file.
